minecraftanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
EnchantedMob
EnchantedMob is a team of animators led by the original founders, Seth and Zach Belanger. They were initially made up of two animators (the aforementioned brothers) but have grown to have a maximum amount of 25 'digital artists', even having ZAMination's Zachary and Micah Preciado and Andy Gill helping out at times. The majority of EnchantedMob's contents are animated music videos based on indie hit games like Undertale, Cuphead, Bendy and the Ink Machine or, most commonly, Five Nights at Freddy's; however, the crew also made "standard" animations and music videos before, such as "Be a Hero" (which was also their last video to be animated with Blender) and "Fly Again", for example. With roughly 1.46 million subscribers, EnchantedMob is the 16th most subscribed Minecraft animation channel on YouTube. Their most viewed video, with 95 million views to date is "Join Us For A Bite", making it the 6th most viewed Minecraft animation on YouTube. According to their official website , EnchantedMob has three animations currently in production. They are "Break The Cycle" (TryHardNinja, coming February 15th), "Shadows", which is presumably an original song as we couldn't find any songs with that title online and Art of Darkness (The Stupendium) Staff In order to cover every single person who has worked at EnchantedMob, we decided that we would use the credits of the video that required the most work i.e. Now Hiring At Freddy's. They are listed in alphebetical order by first name. Adoxer Alex Brujniks Andrew Millar Andy Gill Antoine B. Blend Leci Chris Wells Fernando Franco Gabriel Carmo Inge Hofstad Irma Gallo James "Trainguy" Pelter Jayden Beveridge Jonas Fink Kieran Richardson Leonidas Maciel Marcello Aguirre Marvin Schurz Micah Preciado (also works at ZAMination) Q. Dean Chan Ron Cooper Seth Belanger Stephen Tann Sultan Taha Zach Belanger VIdeos In order to produce a more compact picture of EnchantedMob's work, we decided to only include the music videos, however, we might add in some of EnchantedMob's other work (like his short animations) over time. The release date and views will be listed. His first version of "It's Me" is not listed because it is not counted on EnchantedMob's official website. Survive The Night (FNAF Music Video)-15th of February, 2015, 58.9 Million Views Just Gold (FNAF Music Video)-8th of May, 2015, 19.2 Million Views Die In A Fire (FNAF Music Video)-9th of August 2015, 16.6 Million Views Welcome Home (FNAF Music Video)-19th of December 2015 Be A Hero (Minecraft Original Song)-23rd of April 2016, 1.1 Million Views Below The Surface (FNAF Music Video)-26th of November 2016, 11.5 Million Views Join Us For A Bite (FNAF Music Video)-1st of January 2017, 95.6 Million Views The Puppet Song (FNAF Music Video)-28th of February 2017, 18.2 Million Views Bonnie's Mixtape (FNAF Music Video)-31st of March 2017 Hard Drive (Undertale Music Video)-7th of June 2017, 13.7 Million Views Do You Even (FNAF Music Video)-12th August 2017, 18.6 Million Views You Can't Hide (FNAF Music Video)-8th of December 2017, 30.8 Million Views Trust Me (FNAF Music Video)-January 27th, 2018 Fly Again (Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's "Adventure of a Lifetime")-6th of April, 2018, 2.7 Million Views Judgement (Undertale Music Video (GENOCIDE)-22nd of May 2018, 24.6 Million Views Build Our Machine (BATIM Music Video)-2nd of July 2018, 86.2 Million Views Disconnected (FNAF Music Video)-21st of September 2018, 7.7 Million Views To The Bone (Undertale Music Video (PACIFIST)-17th of December 2018, 15.5 Million Views Save Me (FNAF Music Video)-6th of January 2019, 3.7 Million Views I Am Flowey (Undertale Music Video)-10th of March 2019, 2.3 Million Views Dance To Forget (FNAF Music Video)-10th of June 2019, 2.6 Million Views Angel of The Stage (BATIM Alice Angel Music Video)-9th of August 2019, 5.8 Million Views Now Hiring at Freddy's (FNAF Music Video)-27th of September 2019, 2.8 Million Views It's Me (FNAF Music Video)-25th of October 2019, 8.5 Million Views Dream Your Dream (FNAF Music Video)-20th of December 2019, 633K Views Category:Teams Category:Animators Category:Song producers Category:Users of Autodesk Maya Category:Content creators Category:Content creators from the United States Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with over a million subscribers